1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot toy and an assembling method thereof, and more particularly, to a robot toy providing a servo and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a robot toy having a structure in which one block and another block are joined via a servo. The robot toy is generally assembled in the following manner.
First, a description will be given regarding a leg of the humanoid robot toy. Here, one block in which an RC turbo is installed and the other block which is to be joined thereto are included as components of the leg. In this case, first, a center position (servo zero position) is provided by applying an initial pulse to the signal wire of the servo, and a shaft hole which is formed on the other block is fitted to an output shaft of the servo at the position where the joining unit of the one block and the other block is extended (mechanical zero position). In such way, the adjacent blocks are assembled. Accordingly, the entire leg is assembled.
Further, the components of hand and arm, a body unit and a head unit, and the body unit and the limbs are joined in the same manner as in the case of the leg.
Here, “mechanical zero position” is a position of each component when the robot toy is in a basic posture. In general, an upright posture is the basic posture in the case of the robot toy walking with two legs (for example, see “Nisokuhoko robotto seisaku chonyuumon”. Kabushikigaisha Ohmsha. Oct. 5, 2006. Third impression of the first edition, pp. 140-141).
However, there are many cases where the mechanical zero position and the basic starting position (home position) of the robot toy are different. For example, regarding the robot toy walking with two legs, the upright posture position is the mechanical zero position, and a position in which the hip of the robot toy is slightly lowered is the home position. In the case of the robot toy walking with two legs, it is natural to walk by alternatively stepping out the left leg and the right leg forwardly from the position in which the hip of the robot toy is slightly lowered (home position).
Further, as described above, the legs of the robot toy will first take the upright posture position when the initial pulse is applied to the signal wire of the servo because the servo zero position matches with the mechanical zero position. Subsequently, the robot toy slightly lowers the hip, and then, walks by alternatively stepping out the left leg and the right leg forwardly.
Such a movement of the robot toy is unnatural.
Consequently, there is a need for matching the servo zero position with the basic starting position. For example, in the case of the robot toy walking with two legs, there is a need for an adjustment so that the robot toy immediately takes the posture position in which the hip of the robot toy is slightly lowered (basic starting position; home position) when the initial pulse is applied to the signal wire of the servo.
Therefore, conventionally, the servo zero position and the home position were adjusted to match with one another by connecting an IC for control inside the robot toy to a personal computer and changing the pulse width of the initial pulse by an editor.
However, such an operation is complicated.
Such a matter also occurs in a case where there are designing errors in the components of the robot toy.